sacrifices are made in everyday life
by nanjo kouji
Summary: Nowaki is waiting for hiro-san in the rain for two hours and is worried so finally decides to go home to check if Hiro-san is there. He goes home but is shocked at what he see's and run's out. He goes to sora, his friend and co-worker for help. But Sora has a secret that is affecting Hiro-sans and Nowaki's relationship. rewiew, Favorite, review, follow ... :)
1. Chapter 1

FanFiction of Nowaki and Hiroki- Junjou Egoist (i had posted this story before but had to replace it in another file)

Chapter 1  
(Nowaki and Hiroki do not belong to me but the rest of the characters do :)  
"Hiro-san, when are you coming, i have been waiting in the rain for so long" thought Nowaki already soaked in the now heavy pouring rain. It had been 2 and a half hours , Nowaki had finally given up and went home hoping to find Hiro-san there. As Nowaki put the key in the keyhole he heard someone giggling. It sounded like a woman, Nowaki opened the door and saw Hiro-san kissing the woman that he had heard and immediatley banged the door shut and ran."That cant have Hiro-san, he wouldent do that, would he?" thought Nowaki with tears in his eyes and he decided to go to the hospital early and sat there with his heart thumping and tears running down his face. Sora, the head nurse and also Nowaki's very good friend saw Nowaki in his wet clothes sitting there with his head in his hands. Sora walked over to Nowaki and shook him but Nowaki did not even jolt . Sora cried for another nurse and they both took Nowaki away.  
Nowaki felt very warm and comfortable and as he opened his eyes, saw white sheets wrapped around him, he looked around and saw that he was at the hospital."Why am i here?" Nowaki asked himself "well" said Sora from the side which startled Nowaki, "you came here early for work but fainted in one of the chairs in the waiting rooms. We changed your clothes which are drying right now and gave you some medicine, it seems that you have got a fever, why were you soaking wet ?". Nowaki thought about it for a second and then all of his thoughts came flooding back and he felt tears in his eyes. Sora asked "what happened Nowaki?" while ruffling Nowaki's hair. Since Sora was a close friend, Nowaki told him everything while trying not to cry. Sora looked very sympathetic and held Nowaki's hand. Nowaki held onto it tight for support."Well Nowaki, that sounds tough but im sure you have misunderstood so why dont you go home and talk to Hiroki?". Nowaki replied "i dont think i have the strength to go and talk to him right now". Sora said kindly "wait until my shift finishes in one hour and you can stay at my place for today". Nowaki smiled and nodded, feeling relieved that he had such a caring friend.

When it was about 7.00pm, Sora came back with Nowaki's now dry clothes in his hands and gave Nowaki some privacy to put them on. After that Sora beckoned for Nowaki to follow him outside and so he did. Since Sora's apartment was not that far away rfrom the hospital, they walked. On the way Sora brought some icecream for himself and Nowaki and they ate it on the way home sharing funny stories and holding hands. For Nowaki, holding hands was nothing because Sora was just a friend but Sora felt very self conscious-

End of chapter one guys, dont worry, Drama is on the way, i will try to upload next chapter tonight or tommorow...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
They had reached the apartment and Nowaki was sitting on the floor waiting for Sora to heat up some leftover curry for dinner. After 10 minutes, Sora came with Two plates of rice and curry and a bottle of Sake. They both said "itadakimasu" and tucked in. As they were halfway through eating, Sora suddenly asked "so do you think Hiroki is cheating on you?" while taking a drink of sake. Nowaki choked on his food and took a gulp of sake before gulping and replying "im not sure but how am i ever going to face him?". Then Sora got up and walked over to nowaki's side and sat next to him. He held Nowaki's hand and his warm breath tingled Nowaki's ear as he said "well you dont have to go back to Hiroki, you can stay with me" and gave Nowaki a soft light kiss on his lips. Nowaki looked taken back and asked "why?". Sora looked into Nowaki's eyes and said "because i have been in love with you ever since i saw you and i want you". Nowaki was speechless and so Sora took this as another oppertunity to kiss Nowaki. Nowaki was taken aback but kissed Sora back. Sora put his tongue into Nowaki's mouth and started an unfamiliar rhythm. Nowaki was getting carried away and pushed Sora back. Sora looked puzzled but leant forward for another kiss. Nowaki was still out of breath but mangaed to say "im sorry but im still in love with Hiro-san". Sora's face fell and he leant back feeling hurt. Nowaki apologized to Sora once more, got himself up and left the apartment.  
He wandered the streets for about a hour until he decided to go home to face the truth. When he opened the apartment door, he saw Hiro-san lying on the sofa sleeping with the lady that he had been kissing earlier. Nowaki felt really sad and walked up to Hiro-san. Hirosan did not seem to hear Nowaki when he called Hiro-san and so nowaki shook him until he woke up. Hiro-san blinked and and his eyes widened as he saw Nowaki standing by him. Nowaki screamed "would you explain to me what this is about and poked the lady next to Hiro-san. The lady rolled off the sofa and woke up looking pissed. Hiro-san looked at Nowaki apologetically, gulped and said "look Nowaki i have been going out with Hinata for a while now" and looked at Hinata who was still on the floor. Nowaki said quietly uncontrollably shaking "is this the end?". Hiro-san whispered "yes" and Nowaki quietly walked out of the apartment, crying. He called Sora and said to him calmy "im sorry for what happened, can i please come back?". Sora quickly replied "of course Nowaki".  
Nowaki slowly walked back to Sora's apartment seeing Hinata in Hiro-san's arms over and over again.  
Nowaki finally reached Sora's apartment but before he could ring the doorbell, Sora opened the door and took Nowaki in. Sora hugged Nowaki tightly and told him to sit down. Nowaki sat down where he was before he left so suddenly and was silent. Sora came back with two cups of tea and sat down beside Nowaki. Nowaki put his head on Sora's shoulder crying as he explained what happened. Sora hugged him again, wiping the tears off Nowaki's face. They both stayed silent for a while until Sora suddenly asked" Nowaki, considering what happened, would you like to stay here permanently with me?". Nowaki looked up at Sora and said "Thankyou Sora". Sora said to Nowaki "is it okay to go to pick up your things tommorow?" and Nowaki replied "that would be good". Sora felt his heart flutter and gave Nowaki a room tour then left him to sleep.

ok thats is the end of chapter 2 , hope you liked ...

decided to upload same day as chapter 1 so i might as well do chapter three...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 (enjoy!)

Nowaki took his top off and lay down in the stone cold bed, burying his face in the pillow and cried his heart out. Two hours had passed and he could not go to sleep so he got up and went to Sora's room. He whispered "Sora?". Sora rolled over and saw Nowaki standing in the doorway. Sora whispered back "Nowaki, whats wrong?".Nowaki whispered back "i feel lonely...". Sora patted his bed and Nowaki lay down beside Sora. Sora put his arms around Nowaki and Nowaki's tense body relaxed as he put his arms around Sora. Sora's heart was beating very fast and he could not stop thinking that he wanted Nowaki all for himself. He held onto Nowaki tighter and fell asleep. In the morning, Sora rolled over on his bed and found no one there. "Mmh what a nice dream...". "Sora, hurry up because breakfast is ready!" shouted Nowaki. Sora's eyes snapped open as he heard Nowaki's voice and he was filled with excitment.  
"Nowaki, why are you making breakfast? i have ready made bento boxes in the cooler" asked Sora.  
"That is exactly why i am making breakfast, Sora you should not eat ready made bentos , they are bad for you " Nowaki scolded lightly. He then looked at Sora and laughed saying "hey, dont take it too seriously". Nowaki's musical laughter filled Sora's ears and Sora was instantly filled with warmth.  
He sat down at the table and Nowaki served him Tamagoyaki and rice. Sora thanked Nowaki, said "itudakimasu" and tucked in. "Waaah Nowaki, this is delicious! you are a really goodcook!". Nowaki just laughed and also started his breakfast. "Ne Sora, when is your shift and the hospital today?"."At 4.00pm, when is it yours?"Oh my shift is at 5.00pm so i guess i can go early and just help out"  
"Sure" said Sora. Nowaki started to wash the dishes when Sora asked " when are you going to collect your things Nowaki?". Nowaki stopped washing the dishes and stood still trying to control his breathing . Sora came up from behind and said "im sorry". Nowaki remained silent and Sora hugged him from behind. They stood like that for a while until Sora said "would you like for me to come with you to get your things?". Nowaki whispered "yes".  
Half an hour later Nowaki was standing outside his apartment and knocked the door. Hiroki looked very shocked but let them in all the same. It was very awkward towards all of them until Nowaki coughed and said "i have come to collect my belongings and will be moving out of this apartment". Hiroki asked " where are you staying?". Nowaki was about to reply when Sora intterupted and said "he is staying with me" in a harsh tone. Hiroki looked startled and felt his heart burn with jealousy but then remembered that he had brought this upon himself and said " well its good that you have found somewhere to stay". Nowaki looked and felt extremely hurt at this and so Hiroki looked away. Sora helped Nowaki pack his things and they put the boxes in a car that they called for. "Goodbye Hiro-san" said Nowaki painfully and left his key on the table beside the door. Hiroki picked up the key and felt water leaking out of his eyes. He still loved Nowaki and had made the biggist mistake of his life.  
end of chapter 3 i hope you enjoyed it, leave comments to tell me if you enjoyed it or if it needs improvements! :):):) will try to do chapter 4 today...:)


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4 (3rd time writing it now, lost it twice!) anyways enjoy!  
Sora and Nowaki sat in the car with all of Nowaki's boxe's and went home. Nowaki was very quiet on the way back and so Sora decided to not disturb him and was silent himself. When they reached home, there was only 1 hour left till Sora's shift at the hospital so he started to get ready while Nowaki made lunch. He made chicken teriyaki which Sora enjoyed very much as had seconds. They then left for the hospital together since Nowaki's shift was only 1 hour after Sora's shift. He changed at home so that it would be easier for him. Sora and Nowaki checked into the hospital and started helping out.  
Nowaki went to visitof his long time patients called Ino. Ino had throat cancer and so had been in and out of the hospital for a year. She was a very kind girl and so had formed a friendship with Nowaki over the year. She was at the last stages of her cancer and so had been moved permenantly to the hospital for her remaining time. She was a very patient girl and did not make a fuss, not even once and Nowaki respected her for it."Why are you looking so sad Senpai?"asked Ino worried."Im not sad Ino" replied Nowaki with a smile. "I know you are Senpai because your eyes are not smiling as your mouth is"."Let me tell you something Senpai, the world is made up of five elements;fire, water, air, earth and love.".Nowaki looked up at Ino and felt that she had seen right through him."Senpai, let those who love you take care of you ne?".Nowaki smiled and said "thankyou Ino" and shook her hand before going to visit another patient. When Nowaki and Sora's shift's were finished, Sora suggested that they go out to eat and Nowaki agreed. They ended up at the local sushi bar where they had mixed sushi and beers. Nowaki was very drunk so Sora had to give Nowaki a piggyback ride soon as they got home, Nowaki pushed Sora on the sofa and kissed him. Sora was startled but kissed Nowaki back eagerly.  
When Sora felt Nowaki's hands lingering over his jeans, he pushed Nowaki back. He instantly regretted it but knew that he had done the right thing. Nowaki looked at Sora puzzled but Sora said"i want to do it with you when your not drunk and you actually feel something for me". Nowaki got off Sora and put his shirt back on. Nowaki went to the toilet and was sick in the toilet from all of the beers that he had drank. Sora stood behind behind Nowaki and waited till Nowaki was finished. He then carried Nowaki to his bed and put a wet towel on his forehead. Sora then went to the toilet and cleaned the sink before slipping into bed beside Nowaki. He stared at Nowaki's face and thought desperately why cant he be mine. He then soon fell asleep . He woke up and saw Nowaki looking at him. He was going to say something but Nowaki put his finger on Sora's lips and stopped him and started talking himself. He apologized for his behaviour earlier. Sora removed Nowaki's finger from his lips and said " look Nowaki i know you must be suffering right now but i really do want it to be me next time". Sora felt guilty but held it back. Nowaki held back his tears and whispered "i understand". Sora's guilt came back but before he could apologize, Nowaki's cellphone rang.  
"Moshi, moshi" said Nowaki as he picked up his phone. It was Hiro-san but his voice came out very raspy and rough ans he said "please come home Nowaki" but before he could say anymore, the phone was cut off.  
So hows that for a chapter ending? sorry i uploaded a bit late but yeah... Next chapter is the last so... also a shout out to kelpy17 for being really cool ;)


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5 (end) enjoy!  
Nowaki said "i have to go" hurriedly putting on his clothes and running out of the apartment. Sora was puzzled but ran after Nowaki. "N-nowaki wait up" shouted Sora out of breath but Nowaki did not slow down or stop once unil they had arrived outside Nowaki's old apartment. Nowaki heard Hiro-san's voice, not hoarse calling for help. Nowaki banged the door and screamed "open it, now !". Before Nowaki could bamng the door again, Sora pushed Nowaki back and said " lets finish what we started" and laughed evily. Nowaki punched Sora in the face and tried to ram the door down. It worked the 3rd time and he ran in, but when he ran in, it was dark everywhere and very silent. Nowaki whispered "Hiro-san?". He heard a faint moan and looked to the left, he stumbled as he tried to reach for the lights. When he switched them on, he saw a sight in front of him that shocked him to no end.  
It was Hiro-san with tape on his mouth and blood running down his cheek. He was tied to a chair with ropes and so could not move. Nowaki started crying but as soon as he moved forward, he felt himself being pulled back. He looke back and saw 2 big bulky men holding him back. Nowaki felt thankful that he had a black belt in karate and pushed both of his elbows in the guy's stomach's. He then grabbed their wrists and twisted them, which sent them to the floor writhing in ran out of the apartment before Nowaki touchecd then again. But before he could take take another step, he felt something at his throat. He looked down and saw that it was a knife. He tried to turn but saw Sora standing in fornt of him laughing crazily like a maniac.  
He screamed "you are mine Nowaki and if you cant be mine, you cant be with anyone else at all!" and his light brown hair fell in front of his face making him look even more mad. Nowaki looked at Sora and said sadly "how could you, were you behind all this?". Sors replied shouting "yes, yes it was all me, i will kill you and myself so that we can be together forever" and scratched Nowaki's throat with the knife causing Nowaki to bleed. But before he could do anymore, Nowaki put his hands up and with one swift movement, took the knife from Sora. Sora looked at Nowaki frightened and whimpered as Nowaki held the knife to Sora's throat. "How does it feel?" asked Nowaki but then he brought the knife down and pushed Sora out of the apartment sayimg "dont ever contact me again, i dont want to have anything to do with you". Sora looked like he wanted to shout more but Nowaki banged the door in his knife.  
Nowaki walked over to Hiro-san and fell to his knees shaking and took Hiro-sans blindfold off and kissed him on his forehead. He then took the tape off Hiro-san's ,mouth and untied the ropes on his hands and feet. Hiro-san was slumped in the chair out of energy but managed to whisper "Nowaki".Nowaki hugged Hiro-san and carried him to the bath. Nowaki washed Hiro-san until he was clean. He then cleaned the cut on Hiro-san's cheek and put bandages on where his hands and feet had been tied. Then Nowaki put Hiro-san in bed and lay in the bed beside him. He held Hiro-san in his arms and they both fell asleep.  
Hiro-san woke up and found himself in Nowaki's arm who was also awake and was looking at Hiro-san. He looked at Nowaki apolagetically and explained what had happened to him in the two days they were apart. "well basically i was coming home from giving extra lessons and was suddenly pushed into a car. It was your friend Sora who was next to me in the car. He threatened me saying that he would hurt you if i didnt break up with you immediately and i didnt want you getting hurt so i did as he said. I got Hinata who is actually just one of my friends and she pretended to be my girlfirend.I purposly kissed her in front of you. Everything went according to plan until i found out that you were staying with that Lunatic Sora. I couldnt take it and so decided that i would get you and explain everything so you could come back to me. Somehow though, Sora found out and sent those two men to hold me back. I fought back and so they tortured me. Im sorry Nowaki, i nearly got you killed in the process and i still really do love you". Nowaki looked at Hiro-san apologetically and said tearfully "im the one who should be apologizing as i didnt realise it sooner and i should have,I really do love you too Hiro-san". Nowaki gave Hiro-san a kiss and hugged him whispering in his ear "so i guess were not over?". Hiro-san hugged Nowaki tighter and said "of course were not". They fell asleep in each arms a little while later. When they woke up, they looked at each other as if new lovers andf got out of bed together.  
While Nowaki was making breakfast, Hiro-san asked him "how are you going to get your things back?". Nowaki turned around and said "im not sure..." with a worried tone. Just then the doorbell rang and when Nowaki went to the door, all he saw was a pile of boxes, his boxes and there was a letter on top of them. Hiro-san came over and they both took the boxes back into the apartment. Nowaki quickly slipped the letter into his pocket and continued making breakfast. "Look's like he saw some sense and sent you the luggage himself" smirked Hiro-san as he ate breakfast. Nowaki laughed with Hiro-san and started his own breakfast. He excused himself from the table to go to the toilet and ripped the letter open.  
"Dear Nowaki,  
i know you said you didnt want to hear from me but this really is the last time.I just want to apologize fro my un- acceptable behaviour in the last few days and can only pray that you will forgive me. I love you so much but you only ever loved Hiroki and so i thought that if i got rid of him, you would come to me. I was caught red handed by you yourself and now all i can do is hang my head in shame. This is the last time you will hear from me because i am going to new york, i accepted a job offer and will not be coming back. I guess this is goodbye so thankyou Nowaki for being such a goodfriend and im sorry i was unable to be a good friend to you. I wish you all happiness with Hiroki. Goodbye.  
Chiyaki Sora.  
Nowaki smiled, glad that the matter was cleared and ripped the letter up flushing it down the toilet. He returned to the table and began discussing lunch plans with Hiro-san.  
The End. i hope you enjoyed my fan fic ! please share reviews with me and tell me if you enjoyed it. :):7


End file.
